


Truly yours

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealous Tom, mention of Benedict Cumberbatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and you coming back from a award show and he doesn´t aproves your flirting habits...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly yours

**Author's Note:**

> Thx to the wonderful 1sherlocktogo who proof read all my smuts so quickly.
> 
> English is my second language, so sorry if anything sound weird or so. But it´s proof read and my lovely vampire did a good job.

It was a wonderful evening. Tom looked stunning in his black tuxedo, he had held a heart warming speech about children in Africa. Afterwards, he joint you at the table, his lean fingers stroking warm and soft upon your exposed skin of your back. The audience adored him. Every few minutes came someone to congratulate him for his award. Hands had been shaken and addresses given. You were in the middle, held closely by his side.

 

You had worn a black dress, high neckline in the front but the back, you were naked to the small of your back. Tom loves it when you dress so elegantly but seductively. His hand stroked more than once upon the full length of your spine, enjoying every single muscle and bone he could feel under your skin.

 

Now, back at home, he sits quiet on the roomy settee, staring into the cold fire place.

“Are you ok, darling?” you ask and take a seat next to him, stroking upon the fine fabric of his black jacket.

 

Still in mid-thought he nods and absent-mindedly he strokes softly upon your upper thigh, feeling the thin silk of your dress. Surprised by the softness of the cloth he lifts his gaze and looks deep in your eyes.

“You are so beautiful....” he mumbles and leans forward to catch your lips for a tender kiss. “I´m not sure if I should be angry or not...”, he whispers against the hidden cleavage of your breasts.

“Why being angry?” you ask him confused while your hands run carefully through his short dark blonde curls.

“Every man in the room wanted you...” he mumbles against your décolletage while his hand strokes the soft fabric up your thighs. “Don´t be silly!” you laugh while you loosen his tie. He lifts his gaze again and smirks ashamed. “Even Ben said you´re the most beautiful creature he saw the whole evening!”

 

For a short moment you stare silently in each others eyes, his hands still resting on the exposed skin of your thighs. “The thought of you being devoured by the eyes of Ben and those lusty old men makes me crazy!” he growls and leans closer, his lips barely touching yours. “I probably shouldn't take you with me to such events...”, he whispers and lets his tongue stroke lazy upon your lower lip.

“Are you jealous?” you ask, quite cheekily, breathing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. “No need for such things love!”

 

“Prove it...” he whispers and pulls you into a lusty kiss. Like a silky snake his tongue glides between your lips and ravishes your mouth while his hand on your neck keeps you steady. Like a hungry wolf, he´s growling, as his already hardened crotch presses against your sex. His lean fingers spreading your legs wider, holding them in place so you sit open for the circling moves of his hips.

Like a drowning sailor you claw yourself at him, begging with desperate sighs and choked moans for more.

Slowly losing the kiss he stares into your eyes as his hands wander up and grabbing first the border of your silky panties to rip them off, before he does the same with your dress.

“I want you...now...” he growls and lets his thumbs slide between your dripping folds. “Already so wet....”, he whispers surprised as his thumb tips stroke between your swollen labia, spreading them and stroking upon your slippery entrance. “I've hardly touched you!”

You can feel your cheeks blush under his observing gaze. Lazy the tips of his thumbs slide into you, spreading your core with soft pressure.

“So tight...” he whispers, not losing eye contact. With a fast grab he rips your bra apart and exposes your breasts to his hungry mouth. Sucking, biting, kissing his way down your body and between your thighs.

> Moaning, his tongue meets your lower lips, pushing his tongue between your walls to drink your lust like the most delicious wine. His long fingers finding your breasts, amass and teases them in the rhythm of his penetrating tongue.

His movements become more eager, harsher as louder you moan. You´re a shivering, screaming mess under his skilful tongue.

“Oh, Tom, just a little bit more.. just a little bit...” you scream what forces him to free your flesh from his lips.

“Not yet, love...” he growls in your ear and unzips his trousers, letting his swollen, twitching rod jump out of its cage and spread your warm juice on your pearl with his tip.

"Not yet... not yet...” he whispers in a calming manner; knotting his fingers with your messed hair he pulls you into an intense kiss as his flesh enters yours with one single, harsh push. Your surprised scream is choked by his hungry mouth, captured by his twisting tongue.

Like losing his mind he pushes into you, takes you with fast strokes of his hips. The fine fabric of his trouser zipper scratches against the inner of your thighs. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he´s lifting you up and you allow him to lower himself on the floor so you sit on top of him, his tip touching the deepest parts of your inner walls.

“Ride me...” he begs, his hands grabbing the flesh of your buttocks.

"Come on, love,ride!”, he demands, pushIng his hips upwards to lead you to a steady rhythm. Steadying yourself on his slim chest, you start to move your hips up and down, letting him glide into you, deeper with every move.

He leans his head back, his eyes closed, mouth wide open to gasp for breath. His raw moans urge you on to move your body faster on him, sucking his flesh deeper into you. The feeling of having control over him, his body, his lust washes over you with a breath taking intensity. Clawing your fingernails in the muscles of his chest you scream your pleasure to the ceiling, calling him names and telling him what a good boy he is, how much you love him.

As he feels your walls twitch he starts to join the rhythm of your body with his, pushing into you, hard and fast. You fall forwards, resting your chest on his while he takes you faster and faster. You can hear his racing pulse, the growling lust in his chest. You sink into a sea of desire and lust, wrapped into his strong arms, lead deeper into your climax by his ecstatic moans as he spreads his juice deep in your core.

It takes you time till you catch your breath, till the twitch of his soften rod levels.

“When will you understand that I´m just yours...” you mumble sleepy, stroking softly upon his stubbly cheek.

 

“Sorry...”, he mumbles sulking, his long fingers running through your sweaty hair. “But anyway. Ben asks if you like to join in a threesome...”

 


End file.
